tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Frostbite (Vengeance)
Frostbite, otherwise known as Arthur Winters, is a supervillain created by Justin Wolfe and the main antagonist of Bio-Man. In Vengeance: Dawn of Oblivion, Frostbite is an Technical type character. Biography Arthur Winters was a lowly, forgettable researcher in the Arctic Research Lab, on the verge of a breakthrough that would allow humans to live comfortably in sub-zero temperatures. However, a fateful day involving a generator malfunction changed all that. The lab's generator exploded, spraying him with an experimental cooling chemical that got into his veins and transformed him into the human snowman known as Frostbite. Gameplay Frostbite is classified as a Technical character, preferring to disrupt the attacks of his enemies and exploit their weaknesses rather than use straight-up force. He is able to complete freeze his opponents solid, immobilizing them and leaving them vulnerable. He is also able to dematerialize into a cloud of snow; this allows him to move around for six seconds while invincible. Moveset *Weak Attack: Frozen Punch *Strong Attack: Snow Tornado *Ranged Attack: Frozen Shards *Special Ability 1: Freeze Beam *Special Ability 2: Dematerialize *Ultimate Attack: Flash Freeze Costumes Arctic Enhancement Suit His Arctic Enhancement Suit. His default appearance. Lab Coat Frostbite wears a laboratory coat with the Cortech Industries logo on the back. Parka Frostbite wears a black parka and snow boots. Battle Info Introductions *Frostbite floats down, with his hands radiating with snow. *Frostbite appears as a cloud of snow before forming his human shape. Winning Screens *Frostbite crosses his arms and glares at the camera. *Frostbite dematerializes to form a giant snow version of his head. Losing Screens *Frostbite begins to freeze solid. *Frostbite grasps at his throat and falls to his knees. Quotes Introduction Quotes *''"I'm done playing these games."'' *''"I'm bringing on the ice age."'' *''"Tonight's forecast: hail."'' *''"This alliance will be cold, I assure you." (Team Battle, Hero Ally)'' *''"Once we're done, it's every villain for himself." (Team Battle, Villain Ally)'' *Pangolin (Opponent): "Being from Russia, you're used to the cold." *Pangolin (Ally): "I'll try to keep a warm reception for you." *Bio-Man (Opponent): "Time to end this!" *Bio-Man (Ally): "I'm straining not to freeze your heart." *Jellyfish (Opponent): "Maybe your glowing skin will make my ice look...cooler." *Jellyfish (Ally): "You seem more competent than that Pangolin guy." *Allen Stark (Opponent): "This is going to end badly for you." *Allen Stark (Ally): "Don't get too arrogant, Mr. Stark." *Specter Haze (Opponent): "I'll cool you off!" *Specter Haze (Ally): "Hot and cold don't mix, son." *Maya Alexandra (Opponent): "You have electrical powers? Enlighten me..." *Maya Alexandra (Ally): "Little lady, how about I...break the ice?" *Knightmare (Opponent): "Watch out, I'm about to kick your ice!" *Knightmare (Ally): "Run while you can, or you will learn the true meaning of fear." *Red Tail (Opponent): "You may be used to hot temperatures, but I've got news for you." *Red Tail (Ally): "Let us put aside our many differences for mutual victory." *Havoc (Opponent): "Unfortunately for you, you're cold-blooded..." *Havoc (Ally): "I can't believe I'm being forced with work with you, you savage freak." *Brimstone (Opponent): "No matter how hot your flames are, you can't unfreeze me." *Brimstone (Ally): "Brimstone, you can join me when Hell freezes over." Character-Specific Kill Quotes *Pangolin: "You're just a lowly thug. I am the master of ice." *Bio-Man: "How about some absolute zero, Bio-Man?" *Jellyfish: "Taken on by a glow-in-the-dark freak? Disgraceful." *Allen Stark: "Your Gyrokinesis is nothing compared to my ice powers." *Specter Haze: "You will be flash-frozen!" *Maya Alexandra: "Your flirty nature can't thaw my frozen heart." *Knightmare: "Are you afraid of being frozen alive?" *Red Tail: "I'm sending you outback to where you belong." *Havoc: "You're being a pest, so I'll be an exterminator." *Brimstone: "Time to put out your fire!" * Respawn Quotes *''"Winter has come again!"'' *''"Time for another cold spell..."'' *''"Here's an idea: freeze!"'' Ultimate Attack Quotes *''"Everybody freeze!"'' *''"Take a chill pill!"'' *''"Winter's coming hard tonight!"'' Category:Vengeance Category:Vengeance Characters Category:Bio-Man Category:Toshiko Games